The Power Of Psychology
by gaah hi
Summary: When Mr.Pakku, the psychology teacher has it out for popular emoboy Zuko and punkgirl Toph will they end up HAVING to spend their summer together to make it into their next psychology course? And will they actually begin to not hate eachother maybe even...fall in love? (Rated T for swearing and possible romance [to come] but pretty much appropriate for 10/11 ) Idk accuracy of genre
1. What the hell

**Eep! I know this is a little short but I LOVED writing it. It's gonna be a Toph POV then switch to Zuko's POV like I did with 'Man In Charge' but I added more of what the characters thought personally. This is a test run of a new style of writing for me so tell me what you think! Also if you see any OOC-ness tell me! Ok, so enjoy, oh and this is in the modern world, like todays world (clear enough?). **

**PS this is kinda like the prologue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE IDEA AND THE STORY! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG WHAT THE HELL.**

Oh how I loved mornings, birds singing, seeing the sun come over the horizon, Aww beautiful.

Not.

I hopped out of bed, looking in the mirror only to see my 10 foot bed head. Great. It's seven and I have to be at the bus at quarter after. Hmm I have time for a sloppy bun. I grabbed my clothes out of the closet, it was late May so I grabbed black fringed shorts, a green cami tank top, and a green and black Abby Dawn flannel.

_Typical._

Eh, I still have ten minutes maybe I can accomplish an _unsloppy_ bun! I grabbed my hair and pulled it up forming almost a bubble on the back if my head. My bangs were in my face once again, typical. I grabbed the straightening iron and fried my bangs making them nice and straight.

_Perfect._

I looked at my feet, no matter how much I loved my hi-tops I hate wearing shoes. I debated... Lime and black Converse hi-tops, or green and black Osiris. I thought hard for a moment finally saying (yes to my shoes, badasses can talk to their shoes. K. Your argument is invalid.) Osiris, you have a special place in my heart, but converse, you were my first love and I will always love you. Woah. Whitney Houston moment.

I grabbed my ipod and popped the ear buds in my ears, when I was about to turn on some music there was a knock on my bedroom door.

_Nooo my parents. Boooo booo._

I opened the door pulling out one earbud, and one of my childhood baby sitters, Yu, was there.

_What's up with the name Yu? His mother must've been on too many pain killers when she named him. And what the hells up with the word baby sitter, it sounds pedophile-ish. _

_Seriously._

_Sittin on the kids. Sitting on the kids._ [A refrence to the video sitting on the toilet watch?v=Bje_8Y7KUfM ]

I was thinking of saying "uh hi?" But "what do you want?" Came out instead.

"Hello Toph, good to see you too. Your parents had an important buisness meeting, (aka going to rip people off until they live under bridges) and asked me to see that you get to school safely."

"Ok, well here I am. Safe. Don't worry. But if the cops call... Worry." I said with a grin.

"Plus they've been gone for a couple of weeks" I added in a pissy tone, not that I'd missed them LOL.

I walked away from Yu, slightly pushing him out of my way.

_Hmp. Take that creep._

It was 7:10.

_Shit__.__ I have 5 minutes to get to the bus stop._

"Miss, I think I should take you to school, or to the bus stop at least." He was walking behind me.

"Yu," Im really getting annoyed, this is me attempting to hold back my anger "I don't think going going to the bus stop is _that _dangerous, it's not like something I do everyday." Seriously dude, back the fuck off.

"But what if you mistake a green light for a red one and cross the street!?" He. Is. Pushing It.

"There are no street lights. Bye now." He didn't have to point out I was colour blind, I'd noticed.

Oh... erm did I forget to mention that... sorry.

I pushed him out of the way, threw my bag over my shoulder, and hopped on my board, and before he could stop me I was gone. I put my Ipod on shuffle popping the other EarBud into my ear. 'Numb' by Linkin Park blasted through the mini speakers. About one mile, two minutes,

_ I got this_.

Oh damnit I forgot fate loves proving me wrong when I use my George Lopez tone.

I skidded up to the bench and tucked my board in the secret capartment I'd built two years ago, no one's took it yet, it should be good. The second I sat down the giant child filled twinkie stopped waiting for me to come on in. I stomped onto the bus not _too_ angry, just out of breath. I looked briefly and headed for where I saw Jin sitting. I plopped down next to her, we didn't really talk most of the bus ride, to involved in our music. 'Numb' had went over and the luscious sound of Avril Lavigne filled my ears:

_ All my life I've been good but now_  
_ Ooohhh_  
_ I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_ All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_ If you love me, if you hate me_  
_ You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_ All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_  
_ What, What, What, What the hell?_

_- What The Hell Avril Lavigne_

The song reminded me of myself. Yanno other than the part she was in a good relationship. But the whole _' What the hell ' _part. I was always detained by my over protective parents. And when they'd left three weeks ago I kinda thought what the hell? Why be good. I mean I gave up on _acting _like a Miss Perfect about a year ago, but I still kissed my parents asses. They _just about_ died when I cut my hair, and I thought the _might've _ when I'd told them I was _going punk. _But I still never act like I want to around them. I think they _would_ die if I acted like... wait for it... MYSELF around them. The bus came to a stop. Yay school.

I navigated myself through the halls to first period. Pakku's class. Ugh he is an ass.

**Ok, so what'd you think!? I love punk Toph! She makes me miss _my _punk days! I kinda wrote this as things I would say and what would be going through my mind if I were Toph, so review!?**


	2. Numb

**Ok, so this is actually the first chapter I wrotem sorry it's much shorter, I guess Toph's life isn't as boring as Zuko's? Any ways this is just a prologue so yeah, enjoy! And review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER OR THE SONGS NUMB AND IN THE END THEY ARE BY LINKIN PARK, I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE IDEA.**

Ugh morning how ugly it wwas. Birds singing. I hate birds and singing.

School and people I hate both.

The sun hadn't risen yet, and I feel like shit.

My dad is the leader of the board of education, and my Moms the state representive so why do I have to go to school?! Sure I hadn't spoken to dad in years, since he abused Mom, but still do something good for me once, pops. I grabbed my black jeans and red shirt and got dressed, then just to make the morning better I coudldn't find my Chuck Taylors.

Great.

"Linda!" I'd make Linda find them. I heard her running to me and when she got close enough for me to see her she slowed to a quick walk.

"Yes, Zuko?" Seriously a 35 year old woman couldn't get a better job rather than doing what a bossy teenager tells her to do.

But oh well, I don't care.

"Find me my converse... Please." Hey I have _some _ respect. But only some.

"Yes sir." She stuttered, then ran off to find the shoes.

Ewh, I need a mint. So I ran off to brush my teeth, because Zuko Roku doesn't do bad breath. Spitting out the mouthful of 'Listerine' I pulled open the door and she was standing there with my converse. A grin tugged at my face content with her, but instead I just mumbled 'thanks', grabbed the shoes and walked away. she simply nodded her head.

I threw on my red and black shoes, I admired them I sometimes talked to them, and why did I just say that?

Shit! 7:30 already! I hopped in my red and black mustang and began the drive to a long Monday at school.

Joy.

'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains Of Wayne boomed in my speakers, horified I connected my Ipod into the radio and the sound of Linkin Park poured into my ears I was paying too much attention to backing out of the driveway until I finally actually listened to the music

_I tried so hard And got so far_

_ But in the end It doesn't even matter_

_ I had to fall To lose it all _

_But in the end It doesn't even matter_

Hmp talk about story of my life.

_ One thing, I don't know why _

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try, _

_ Keep that in mind _

_ I designed this rhyme,_

_ To remind myself of a time when _

_I tried so hard _

_ In spite of the way you were mocking me _

_ Acting like I was part of your property _

_ Remembering all the times you fought with me _

_I'm surprised it got so _

_Things aren't the way they were before _

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore _

_ Not that you knew me back then _

_ But it all comes back to me in the end_

_You kept everything inside _

_And even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time_

_In The End- Linkin Park_

Thinking of my father tears stung my eyes, I reached up to my face and touched my scar. I changed the song before the chorus started again. Even though my Ipod was on shuffle in really knows how to get to me

_ I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

_ Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface _

_ Don't know what you're expecting of me _

_ Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_-Numb Linkin Park_

It reminded me of my father, and Azula. All I ever wanted to do was please my father, but no matter what Azula was successful, and I failed.

Damnit.

This was getting annoying.

Then 'Fat Lip' by Sum41 came on, and got me thinking no one ever thinks that the popular boy might have life and home problems at home.

How was I popular anyways?

Maybe because no one ever saw my hidden side.

I always put up a front, Mai was the only one who ever really understood me but then her parents had to go and move, ruining both of our lives.

Am I talking to myself? Oh well.

Since Mai I didn't really _like like_ anyone.

I don't really like anyone.

Humanity

. Oh who could honestly!? No one did anything right.

Nothing was satisfying.

I arrived at school pulling myself out of thought. The second I stepped out of my car Ty Lee and Jin were there to great me. I faked a smile- time to turn into someone else.

**So, how is it? Review!**


	3. Cool To Hate

_I hate a lot of things  
I hate a lot of people that are lame  
I like to hate stuff  
Cause then I don't have to try and make  
A change  
I hate teachers  
I hate school  
I hate the cheerleaders  
And anyone who's cool  
I hate the office  
I hate the Quad  
Don't wanna learn nothing  
I want to be a slob_

_It's cool to hate_  
_It's cool to hate_  
_I don't like nothing and I like that fine_  
_Liking something's just a waste of time_  
_It's cool to hate_

_- Cool To Hate _

_by _

_The Offspring_

I threw my books on the table next to Sokka. He was flirting with Yue so I flicked him in the head, reminding him of Suki.

_Dumb fuck._

"What'd I miss Snoozles?" I had walked into class but M-ass-ter Pakku commonly told us what we were doing _before _the bell rang, leaving everyone that hadn't been there the second the previous class was dismissed clueless.

"I don't know! I'm just the meat and sarcasm guy!" Seriously Snoozles had to make everything a bigger deal than what it was.

"Mr. Pakku had explained that we would be doing assignments over the summer that will be due at the beginning of next year of we fail the course." Yue had turned around. I swear she was a lezbo. Maybe she and Sokka had sex and it turned her onto girls. Ay you never know.

"Thanks Yue." I emphasized her name making sure Snoozles knew I wasn't  thanking him.

"Children-" Pakku started to talk. Toph world time! I spaced out while he was explaining the assignment. Oh well. I heard something like 'you have to be able to write an essay on their life, and why they act the way they do'. This was starting to sound like a stalker thing. He began listing partners so I paid attention, only briefly because yanno badasses don't pay attention to lily liver

" Jin and Haru" Good, she's liked him for awhile.

" Aang and Katara" oh same situation

"Sokka and Yue" more complicated but the same. As he went down the list I realized he knows who _everyone _likes! But me. Because (and I swear) 100% honestly I didn't like anyone in the school that way, not right now at least.

"Onji and Jet. And lastly" Insert dramatic gulp here.

"Toph and" dramatic pause...

"Zuko."

_AWH HELL NAWH!_ _That stuck up emo boy, why so depressed he had all the friends he could want, his dad was important, his grandfather was pretty much the Ambassador of Japan, and yet still a smile never crossed his face. Except when that creepy goth chick Mai or something was here, he seemed MILDLY content then. _

Back to what happened.

My stomach dropped, my hair stood up, I THOUGHT MY FRIKEN TOE WAS GONNA POP THROUGH MY FREAKING SHOE! Yeah when badasses like me get pissed our toes grow. K. I looked over at pretty boy and he had his normal nothing face. But it looked angry today.

_Hmp._

_Wonder why?_

After Pakku's class the day was a breeze, until lunch that is.

Katara, Aang, Sokka, Jin, Onji and I always sat together. And sometimes Yue. I mean we weren't popular but we weren't losers, we had the record for 'Best Team Ever!' in gym, well maybe I added the 'Ever!' but still that was points. I was telling an offensive joke when it happened.

"How are we going to do this project?" I heard a stoney voice say, not stoney in a good way like rocks, 'cause rocks are awesome, stoney as in 'kill me now' tone. It was barely even a question, I mean a question had to have at least _some _emotion, right?

Many answers ran through my head, but instead of saying what I wanted to say, fate chocked my to death, said "Whatever way you want to" but I'd came back alive and kicked fate's ass before it could say 'Sparky' at the end of the sentence. Instead there was a slight pause before I'd said 'Zuko'. Sparky, where the hell did that come from?! (get it sparky, hell pun intended!) So instead of sounding like

"Whatever way you want to Zuko."

it sounded like I'd cared like

"Whatever way you want to. Zuko?"

_Damn you fate._

"Here. I need this to be an 'A'. Tell me when you can meet to discuss this." He smacked a small piece of paper onto the table. Knowing what it was I turned a redish colour. Zuko Roku just gave me his number, so many girls would've died to have them 10 digits, but I did and I didn't even care.

**Alright, so I tried incorporating the lyrics in a different way, what do you like better? I need reviews! I'm a review whore! How about every review I WON'T make a chapter in this under 1,000 words. Work with me here guys!**

**Song ((if you didn't see it clearly stated))- Cool To Hate by The Offspring. I'm really feelin that song and the only reason I found it was for this xD**

**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN AVATAR: TLA ((OR AVATAR: TLAB)) NOR DO I OWN THE SONG, JUST THE STORY!..**


	4. Welcome To My Life

**Eeep I know I promised no chapters under 1,000 per review, but I just had to put this hand n hand with chapter 3! Please don't hurt me! I will make the others longer though. I just wanted to get this up, I cant update too much because I'm failing science D: ok, well review! PS if anyone knows a song that would go good with this please tell me! **

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels all right_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
_To feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_  
_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_No, you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_- Welcome To My Life Simple Plan _

I got to my first class, Pakku's class. Psychology taught by a psycho. The only reason I was still in this class is because I promised Iroh I would pass it. We were getting our partners for our summer assignment, and i really hoped to get someone I liked, although that was impossible since Mai left. I heard him going through the list of partnerships. I hadnt heard my name so I paid attention and caught the last 2 "Onji and Jet. Toph and Zuko."

Well fuck you too Pakku. Toph was just a spoiled rich girl that wanted to rebel against EVERYRTHING! All she wore was green and black. I seriously dont think I could've got a worse partner. But I had to do this, for Iroh.

At lunch I went over to Toph's table where that moron Sokka, Mr. Prefect Aang, Onji, Jin (who is not to bad lookin), and Momma Katara were sitting. As I walked over I though about what'd I say. I had wrote my number on a piece of paper to arange a date... erm meeting to discuss the project. I walked over to the table, I stood there for a second before talking.

"How are we going to do this project?" I asked flatly, I thijnk I might've even scared them because they all looked startled and all became silent and looked at me as if I was an alien.

Toph must've been thinking about how to answer.

_Wow she thinks!_

"Whatever way you want to Zuko." She paused before saying 'Zuko' which kinda confused me.

Oh well.

_I cant belive I'm about to do this._

I pulled the paper out of my pocket and said "Here. I need this to be an 'A'. Tell me when you can meet to discuss this." I smacked the paper down on the table with a little more force than I'd intended to. Toph blushed a little and everyone else looked at us dumbfounded.

_Idiots._

And with that this alien hopped on his ship and went back to his own planet.

**Ok, so the song is _Welcome To My Life _by _Simple Plan_. A thanks to Yessica Nateras for telling me what song, its perfect! And just a side note, the words in italics are what the characters are thinking its kinda hard to understand, sorry.**


	5. Can't Think Of A Song Again (Toph's POV)

**The _italics _are Toph's mental notes, and actually sometimes arguments with herself. Lol. For the most part the** _italic only Toph_ **is the one that DOESNT like Zuko and the** _underlined and italic Toph _**is the one that thinks Zuko is a human and deserves a chance. Practically** _devil consciousness_** and **_angle_ consciousness**. I hope to cause no confusion non this, I like this style though. Oh, and I cant think of a friken song again!**

* * *

A few days had gone by with the Zuko incident and summer was approaching, we only had two more weeks of school left, and the last Friday was the summer dance. Which I never go to because im forever alone. It was 4 days exactly, Friday, when I decided to text Zuko. A pretty boring conversation, but im sure you losers wanna hear the details so...

Me: Hey.

Zuko: Who is this?

_What an idiot, its friken King Kong coming back from Narnia. _

Me: Toph.

Zuko: Oh. Hi?

_A '?' really? He's so rude! Calm down Toph, he's probably just shy._

Me: Whats the plan for this stupid project.

_Maybe I'm the shy one. No, stop it this isn't your fault, he's just rude._

Zuko: Idk. I need it to be an A though

_Angsty and demanding. Great. That sounds just like m-. Shut up, it does not._

Me: Oh. Didn't know you were that worried about your grades.

_Stop being rude, your parents make you get good grades so you've got no room to talk!_

Zuko: Actually it was a promise to my Uncle.

_Hey, he has a heart! He capitalized 'Uncle' like it was a meaningful human being! Or he just has autocorrect._

Me: Oh. So do you have any idea at all?

_Why don't you suggest something! You're never shy. But than again I'm not being shy I just don't like the jerk._

Zuko: Maybe something on the Stroop Effect?

_Im color blind! What a JERK! Maybe he didn't know, he's trying more than me._

**_[ for those of you who do not know, The Stroop Effect is a phenomenon in which it is easier to say the color of a word if it matches the semantic meaning of the word. For example, if someone asked you to say the color of the word "Black" that was also printed in blank ink, it would be much easier to say the correct color than if it were printed in green ink.]_**

Me: Uh, I'm colorblind...

Zuko: Oh, sorry.

_Wow he just apologized! this must be a first, someone definitely took his phone! Maybe he's actually a good guy just misunderstood, and shy?!_

Me: It's fine. I visited the magic world of and found these two ideas aren't that bad. 'Could a person's taste in music offer hints about their personality? Previous research has suggested that people who prefer certain styles of music tend to exhibit similar personality traits. Explore this fun topic in greater depth by putting your own unique spin on the personality and music preferences experiment.' Also found this 'Does gender have an influence on short-term memory? In this interesting experiment, you can focus on a variety of different research questions such as whether boys or girls are better at remembering specific types of information. Check out the different variations and learn more about planning your own gender and memory experiment.' Like either of those?

_Of course he doesn't! He doesn't like anything!_

Zuko: Both sound cool. I think I like the music one better though. Which do you like better?

_W.O.W 'cool' and 'like' in the same sentence, he also asked my opinion, this can't be Zuko! Orr maybe he is just actually a decent person!_

Me: Im with you on the music one. When should we start?

Zuko: Well no one is here to bother us now except for the maid so if you want I guess we can start on it tonight if you want.

_An invite to his house- no mansion this was unexpected, its probably some prank. 'No one is here to bother us' erm...?_

Me: Ok, what time.

Zuko: Well, its around 3 now, so six?

_Argh how annoying! Make up your mind! Use numbers like numbers or spell them out, not both! _

Me: Ok.

Zuko: Alright. Do you know where I live, are your parents bringing you?

_Of course I know where you live, the giant mansion! And no my parents aren't bringing me to go to a boys house with no adults other than a maid! He's just making sure, being nice, I should try it!_

Me: Yes and no lol. I know where you live, we used to ride the same bus. But my parents aren't taking me.

Zuko: Do you need a ride.

_Awee hes gonna pick me up. __No, he sees it as helping someone by force._

Me: No, I have a way.

Zuko: Ok. See ya later.

_Ooh he acknowledged seeing me later.__ Wow, he knows how to state the misfortunate obvious._

* * *

During our conversation I was doing homework, by homework, I mean sitting on my lazy ass on Facebook, half watching tv, and occasionaly picking some things up while sitting around, with an open text book near. It was 4:00 when my favorite tv show came on, so I began my daily ritual at 3:50. I walked downstairs, opened the freezer, and pulled out a pack of frozen cookie dough. I was running low, there were 24 pre-scooped cookies in a pack, and theres only 5 left. I haven't been doing this for 19 days, its just sometimes I eat more than one cookie. I grabbed one of the oiled clumps and threw it on a small plate. I walked over and microwaved it for 30 seconds. I knew raw cookie dough could be dangerous to eat, and microwaving it for 30 seconds wouldn't help, but well it eased my mind a little. While that was cooking I went to the basement freezer and got out a box of pre-cooked plain lasagna. My parents weren't home often, so they bought things their 'Helpless little Toph-y' could cook herself. I walked back with the box and got the cookie dough out of the beeping microwave. The house smelled wonderful, like I'd lit it on fire, and threw a hundred of cookie dough smelling candles on it. Great comparasin, eh? I ripped open the wrapper that was around the cold lasagna,_ this must be healthy _I thought to myself and sat it on the stand the microwave was on. I cooked the lasgna and sauce in under 8 minutes and was back in my room with my (sadly) meat-lacking meal at 3:59 exactly. I went all parkour hopping around my room trying to find the remote in under 60 seconds. I thought of ' Minute to Win It ' while I was throwing comic books, dirty and clean clothes, and rocks that I've found and collected over the years. Finally I found the remote and turned it on the station. The theme song had already begun but that was ok. I sat back and ate, savoring the moment, for once not thinking about how horrible working on this project with Zuko would be.


End file.
